


It's Okay

by lovenotLOVE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I honestly didn't mean that first line to sound creepy, I mean Chiara's fantasy is pretty dirty so, I wasn't sure whether to rate this M or T, also sorry for the weird first line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenotLOVE/pseuds/lovenotLOVE
Summary: It was almost like she was doing it on purpose.





	It's Okay

It's almost like she’s doing it on purpose.

It's almost like she wears that miniscule plaid skirt on purpose, exposing her immaculate tanned legs and _just_ enough of the curve of her too-perfect ass to get Chiara hot and bothered, to distract her with impure thoughts for the remainder of the day. A tease, that's what Carmen was, a big fat tease. A big fat tease that’s oblivious to the fantasies dancing around in her best friend’s head.

Since the day they had met, Chiara had been craving to take take _take_ \- take Carmen against the wall, slide her hands over taut, tight thighs and slip them under that skirt, rub her through her panties until she was screaming for mercy. She wants so desperately to tell Carmen not to be so provocative, to hear the other’s adorable little squeaks of apology and arousal, to bend Carmen over her knee, fully exposed, just waiting for Chiara to thrust her fingers into her until white hot liquid pours out of her until her body can’t take it anymore.

It would be beautiful.

***

She’s in Carmen's house, in Carmen's room, on Carmen's bed, draped in Carmen's blanket. Stupid, stupid, stupid Carmen, she's stupid for letting her in, stupid for being so oblivious, stupid for not just _kissing her already_. She flops down on the twin-sized four-poster, punches the sheets in a burst of frustration, sobs all her angst out on the ruby comforter. Suddenly, a door opens, and Carmen's arms are around her, pulling her close. She's asking what's wrong. Chiara can’t take it anymore. She turns around, fists Carmen's collar, yanks her down, and kisses her with the force of a billion suns, passionate tears streaming down her face. It's been _so long_ since she's started wanting this, she wouldn't be able to handle it if Carmen was disgusted with her. She feels a sudden pressure on her back.

It's a hand.

Carmen’s hand.

Chiara leans back, scanning Carmen’s face for a reaction, something, _anything._ Her auburn hair is in a tangled mess of a bun, her face flushed a deep crimson, her verdant eyes glazed over with a thousand emotions.

Chiara can’t read them.

She starts crying.

Again.

_How pathetic,_ she tells herself, _you can't even keep it together around Carmen and you expect her to want to be with you? What a joke._

And suddenly, Carmen's pulling at Chiara's neck, kissing her softly. Her negative thoughts turn into a pile of mush as she relishes in Carmen’s taste. As quickly as the kiss started, it was over. Chiara panics. Carmen notices, and holds her as tightly as she possibly can, whispering:

“Me too. Me too, me too, me too. Chiara, it’s been so long since I’ve been this happy, I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you so much.”

_Me too._

I love you.

It's okay, Chiara realizes.

It's all okay.

She smiles.


End file.
